The Blacker Side of Being Green
The Blacker Side of Being Green is my first Fan Fiction on this Wiki. It is about the life of the Nameless Namek, and later, King Piccolo. Please be good to it :) Prologue to a Nightmare My earliest memories are not of mine, or his. They were of ours. Our first memory was awakening into a strange room. There was one chair facing out a large round window. Out the window was a large canyon in a rocky land. Strong gusts of wind blew debris around the land. In front of the chair was a small stand with two buttons. Other than that, the only area that stood out here was a large, round, indented area. We stood on it, us blurting "Piccolo!" on instinct. The floor lowered down onto the ground outside. Immediately, we were taken by the temperature, it was freezing cold, much not to our taste, it would seem that we were used to warmer weather. Feeling that we couldn't take it much longer, we went back inside, saying "Piccolo" to close the floor. This time when we went inside, we noticed something we hadn't before. There was a note on the chair. We picked it up and read it: "Stay here, we'll be back." We decided to follow the notes instructions and stay in the area. No one showed up that day, so we went to sleep on the chair. The next day, we went out again, breathing in the cold air, trying to get accustomed to the landscape we lived in. Near the structure, we saw a puddle. We looked into it to see our reflection. We were shocked, and we had a reason to be, we looked frightening. We were green all over, with two short antennae on our forehead. Our ears were long and pointy. Yet the most noticeable feature was the fact that we had no hair of any sort, our head was shiny and bald, our brows the same. We observed the structure afterwards. It was raised on four long, white, spikes. Six spikes were also on the top of the structure. The structure itself was white all over, excluding the deep blue window. The structure itself was long and ovular. We went back inside afterwards, sleeping on the chair for the night. The days became similar and bland afterwards. Eventually, we grew from a small, young boy into a young man. One day it panged to us that whoever the people from the note may never come back. That was the day I decided to leave this cold, desolate land. We jumped into the air, stopping in midair. "I'm flying!" we exclaimed. Stunned by the new ability, we put it to use. We flew south bound, stopping for the night in a warm bog. We slept on a patch of grass growing on the sloppy mud. The next day, we were awoken to the sound of a boy screaming, "MONSTER!!!" Next thing we knew, we were hoisted up and carried by four strong arms. When we had the energy to open our eyes and look register our surroundings, we realized we were in a village. The village was made of many teepees, surrounded by forest. In the center of the village was an enormous, decorated stone pole. Facing me were two buff men. They had tanned skin and black hair, each braided behind their heads. They each had a head band with a feather in the back. Their faces were harsh and cruel, with red striped tattoos making them even the more menacing. They each wore brown leather vests and brown leather pants, going barefoot. Between the men was a child. He didn't even reach their knees in height, showing obvious youth. He wore the same clothes as the men, yet smaller scale. The boy had a horrified look on his face; I could tell he's never seen anything like me before. One of the men said something I couldn't understand, presumably to me. In the language I knew, I said, "I don't know what you're saying." Muttering something to themselves, the trio of people left into a teepee. With them they brought back a strange orb. It was black, thunder clouds storming inside of it. Category:Fan Fiction